Jazmines negros
by airizayoi
Summary: <html><head></head>imagina la chica mas complicada y el chico mas indeciso se llegaran a larga búsqueda de uno del otro y sus estropeados amores con otras persona en su búsqueda de sus mas grandes sueños.Encontrarse una y otra vez parece más que solo una simple casualidad .</html>
1. Chapter 1

**El sentimiento tras los dibujos**

¿Cuándo encontramos el amor de nuestra vida, sabemos retenerlo?

El beso más pequeño

Mathias Malzieu

Recuerdo aquellos días en los que buscaba una respuesta mirando al cielo. En aquellos días respiraba una especie de sentimiento raro .así consideraba al enamoramiento, un simple sentimiento raro. Por mi vida habían pasado todo tipo de personas, en especial personas con muchos problemas que rodeaban sus vidas. Yo por lo general trababa de ayudarlos de la mejor forma posible. Sin embargo siempre me olvidaba de mi misma dejándome a un lado y esperando a quien de la misma forma en la que yo actuaba, actuara para mí.

Por supuesto que los años no se hacen esperar y por mucho tiempo seguía mi rutina de ser como era. Mi mejor amiga era una chica bastante peculiar. Cuando la conocí no llegábamos a tolerarnos, era demasiado incomodo estar cerca de ella, como para ella estar cerca de mí. Nadie podría creer que al final ella y yo seriamos inseparables. Los días con ella eran maravillosos, me enseño a ver la vida de diferentes maneras. Yo en ese entonces creía que ser egoísta y ser buena alumna lo era todo, nunca había contado mis sentimientos ni lo que sentía con ciertas personas fue ella quien me enseño a sentir algo y expresarlo.

Fue así como siguiendo sus consejos plasme mis sentimientos en papel. Comencé a dibujar personas que sintieran lo mismo que yo. Las líneas que trazaban dudaban de lo plasmaba, titubeaba al dibujar, sentía como si el lápiz y yo fuéramos dos seres diferentes. No entendía muy bien el concepto de "plasma tus sentimientos", así que simplemente me dedicaba a copiar lo que ya estaba hecho.

En esos precisos años me reencontré con uno de mis amigos de la infancia, increíblemente para mi él se convirtió en algo más que solo un amigo, me di cuenta de que mis dibujos no eran ya simples copias ,comencé a conectarme con el lápiz esperando trazar algo más que solo líneas.

-¡aki!

Gritaba un chico pelirrojo al entrar en la puerta del salón blanco

-¿Qué sucede?

-aki, por fin te veo, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos

Yo me encontraba sentada en la esquina de aquel salón. A mi lado solo estaba sherry viendo una revista de modas, criticaba a las modelos por no ser tan reales. Él se sentó a mi lado con gran entusiasmo.

-es muy larga la historia, te aburriría escucharla completa

-no lo creo, pero dime ¿cómo te ha ido?

Hice una grande mueca al escucharlo, en realidad no estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo sucedido en esos días. Era hiriente para mí contar las infinitas peleas de mis padres y como tenía que verlos discutir por todo, que tuve que cambiar de escuela por las faltas continuas que tenía y que mis hermanos estaban muy mal por ver a mis padres así.

-bien, realmente no ha pasado mucho. Y dime ¿tu cómo has ido con tu hermana?

-ella ya mejoro, está casi vencida su enfermedad, creo que en poco tiempo podrá regresar a la escuela y seguir con su vida tal y como era antes.

- me alegra mucho saber eso-Sonreí y me retire al baño.

Al regresar escuche como sherry y crow estaban viendo la misma revista que sherry volví a sentar cerca de sherry y tome un libro que ella traía en su mochila.

-¿te gusta frankestein?

-sabes que es mi libro favorito-Dijo mirándome de forma retadora

-no sabia

-ahora ya lo sabes

-chicas no peleen son mejores amigas, mejor vean como viene vestida la maestra, parece santa Claus

Las dos miramos a la maestra entrar con su peculiar traje rojo y sus botas negras, eso nos reconfortaba un poco y nos hacia reír a carcajadas.

Los días como este eran demasiado frecuentes, por las mañanas asistía a clases y por las tardes iba a mis clases de dibujo, cuidaba a mis hermanos y hacia tarea. Mi vida era muy común, era simplista como el de la mayoría y seguía siendo tan solo una niña. Creía que esa vida era digna de alguien como yo.

Un jueves por la mañana al ver a pasar a crow sentí como mi corazón se alteraba. Al verlo era repetir ese mismo sentimiento. Ese lindo latir de mi corazón al verlo pasar frente mío y sin mencionar como mi voz era temblorosa y dudaba en lo que decía, por mucho que trate de ocultarlo de sherry ella se dio cuenta de que lo que me pasaba no era otra cosa más que me había enamorado de nuestro amigo.

Una mañana llegue más temprano de lo acostumbrado, no había nadie en el salón de clases, sonriendo saque una hoja blanca y comencé a dibujar. Era una de las primeras veces que salía algo de mi mente y no tenía que copiarlo de alguna imagen ya guarde el dibujo antes de que alguien lo viera en especial que lo viera aterraba que el sabiendo dibujar también me criticara mi dibujo y dijera que está mal hecho que no sirvo para dibujar, que pensaba lo peor de ese dibujo. Así que lo escondí de todos.

Poco a poco llamaba la atención de crow, comenzamos a ser más cercanos, pero esa cercanía me daba miedo. Tenía temor a perderlo si mostraba mis sentimientos por él.

En la clase de historia nuestra maestra había pedido dibujar lo que nosotros quisié se acercó a mí para encontraba sentada en mi escritorio dibujando cuando reaccione su cara estaba a unos escasos centímetros de la mía.

-¿Qué paso crow?

-hahaha tienes bigote

-que grosero eres

Lo avente hacia delante de mi banca lo que provoco que cayera sobre uno de nuestros compañeros de clase, quien al sentir a crow encima le tiro un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

-perdón-le dije al chico

-¿aki?-pregunto desconcertado

-lo siento fue mi culpa. Perdón-hice una pequeña reverencia y me volví a sentar en mi banca

-gracias-dijo crow en un susurro

Desde aquel día hacíamos cosas para siempre pelearnos y reinos de nuestras tonterías que llegábamos a decir. Un viernes por la mañana al salir de nuestra clase de mú jugaba con su celular cuando llegue y se lo quite, mire todas sus fotos y al verlo con su novia sentí como se partía mi corazó lo regrese como si no pasara nada dentro de mí y sonreí pidiéndole disculpas por arrebatárselo. Luego me senté en una de las bardas de la jardinera que estaba frente a nuestro salón, respire muy profundo. A un lado mío estaba carly jugando con sus lentes. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos podía reconocer eso. Todos la hací se paró enfrente de nosotras y dijo "que bonitos ojos tienes" refiriéndose a carly, ella se sonrojo y me al ver la reacción de carly me dijo "tú también tienes bonitos ojos cafés, en el sol se ven muy claros", me desagrado escuchar eso, me levante y me retire a mi casa.

Por la tarde ya me hacía escribiéndole una carta diciéndole que quiero estar con él, luego recordé que no quería decírselo así, la rompí. Hice un dibujo y encima anote una canción no muy romántica, pues yo no era romántica y no sabía que poner en una carta. Anote en la primera carta algo así:

"tú y yo pasaremos a la historia, tú y yo seremos dulces y amables"

En la segunda carta que le envié era una canción más conocida, "decode" de paramore. Aun me pregunto por qué le envié eso. La canción decía algo así:

"como puedo decidir lo que está bien si tú siempre nublas mi mente"

Años más tarde le dedique la misma canción a otra persona.

Para entregarle las cartas no lo hacía personalmente, se las entregaba a una amiga quien se las daba, yo lo observaba para ver como reaccionaba al ver mis cartas.

-¿sherry crees que le guste?

-eres una chica muy linda lo más seguro es que si-dijo sonriendo

Yo aun con mi duda me acerque a crow pidiéndole que me regalara unos minutos

-¿crow, sabes quién te envía esas cartas?

-no lo sé-dijo riéndose-pero dibuja muy bien, me encantaron-termino con una gran sonrisa

Me reí un poco nerviosa sabía que debía decirle que yo se las enviaba

-oye cartas te las envié yo

-¿tu?-dijo muy sorprendido

-si fui yo-titubeé un poco, me agarre la cabeza, mire a todos lados buscando a Sherry para pedir apoyo y sin más le dije-me gustas…


	2. Chapter 2

El sentimiento tras los dibujos

Segunda parte

Estaba enfrente de una jardinera con flores blancas, temblaba de miedo. Pasaba mis dedos por mi cabello una y otra vez como si lo estuviese cepillando. Mi respiración era agitada.1...2...3…4 los segundos eran tan lentos mi voz era cada vez más débil. Creí que iba a desmayarme

-entonces eras tú pero yo solo te veo como mi amiga, reconosco que dibujas muy bien pero aki para mí solo eres mi amiga una de mis mejores amigas-

Y si fue allí donde morir era mejor que seguir respirando ese aire negativo

-comprendo, ser amigos es lo mejor. Sonreí y me fue corriendo al salón

Cuando estaba en el salón Sherry sin dudarlo se acercó a mí

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya eres novia de crow?

-no precisamente. Digamos que solo soy una de sus buenas amigas

-te dijo que no, el muy desgraciado, espera un momento que iré a ponerlo en su lugar

-¡espera no hagas eso!

-¿porque no?

-porque si lo haces no te lo voy a perdonar, está decidido y no me voy a rendir

-eso es amiga nunca te rindas

Como hubiera querido rendirme en ese momento pero olvide lo obstinada que llegaba a ser en ocasiones.

Presionados con los exámenes y sin clases los días se iban volando. Al ser de tercer año no podíamos irnos sin dejar algunos recuerdos a la escuela. Entre las actividades que llegábamos a realizar en esos días era una limpieza exhaustiva de cada salón. Así que nos encontrábamos sherry y yo lavando las mesas del salón. No era lo más agradable del mundo pero si nos negábamos perdíamos puntos en clase. Por supuesto que crow también colaboraba con la limpieza pero él se encontraba en el área de los , nos pusieron a pintar el salón.

Cuando termine de lavar me senté en un costado de la jardinera enfrente del saló aún no terminaba de pintar. Yo si nada que hacer y sin tener una buena platica con sherry decidí ir con Misti.

-hola aki

-hola

Nos miramos perplejas.

-¿Cómo les fue con las sillas?

-bien-dijo cortante

-¿Cuál escuela has decido ir?

-al colegio del norte

-¿y tú?

-igual. Quería ir a la academia pero mis padres se negaron-pronto recosté mi cabeza sobre mi mano

-tal vez estemos juntas en el colegio

-si eso espero. Sherry también ira al mismo colegio que nosotras.

-está muy bien

-¿y carly ira también con nosotras?

-Tambien. Ella fue quien me convenció de ir al colegio del norte

La conversación comenzaba a ser fluida y más agradable. Era muy difícil mantener una conversación con misty más de dos minutos sin que ella comenzara a divagar o solo dice que ella es una especie de psíquica y lo sabe casi todo. Puede que sea cierto, en clases ella es de las mejores pero no dice ni una sola palabra, solo si es necesario. Su única amiga es general carly es una chica muy alegre y divertida es un poco torpe pero muy amigable. Eso comparado con misty era todo lo contrario. Comenzaba a haber rivalidad entre misty y sherry por bien era la mejor. Eso a veces era demasiado pesado.

Esa rivalidad pronto comenzaría a desintegrar el entorno de nuestros amigos, sobretodo conmigo, recurrentemente asistía con misty para que me ayudara a conquistar a crow, ella era conocida por tener ese don de predicción. Sin embargo eso le molestaba de sobremanera a sherry pues todo el tiempo se la pasaba conmigo. No me molestaba que sherry estuviera mucho tiempo conmigo. Entre voces se escuchaba que no podíamos vivir la una sin la otra.

-¿crees que algún día crow me diga que si?

-yo lo dudo. Él no es tu tipo busca a alguien más. Crow no es la persona que te corresponde se paciente, llegara en su momento y cuando eso pase será muy feliz.

-pero yo…-agache la cabeza-me gusta mucho

-es cierto que te gusta mucho pero debes aceptar que hay amores que no nos corresponden-me levanto la cabeza-anda sonríe que la vida es más oscura de lo que parece, debemos combatirla con lo cálido de nuestros corazones.

Recuerdo bien esas palabras. Yo era de la clase de personas que nunca se rendían hasta no ver el agua que nos ahoga. Fue cuando decidí no rendirme y volver a mandarle cartas a crow tratando de convencerlo de que yo era la mejor opción que él podía tener. De nuevo mi amiga me ayudaba a entregarle esas cartas.

Un día a los de tercer año nos dejaron fuera de los salones. Fue como una especie de despedida entre todos los grupos. Para ese entonces sherry, misty, carly y yo éramos las mejores amigas, nos unimos. Aquel día entre platicas mencionamos el tema de mi fracaso con sabía que eran los últimos días para aprovechar, las vacaciones estaban muy cerca y después de eso nos iríamos al colegio.

Las cuatro nos hacíamos sentadas en la jardinera superior del patio principal de la escuela. Veíamos como el hermano de misty peleaba con su novia, como Luciano jugaba futbol y como crow ligaba con una de las chicas de un grado dolió al verlo. En mis adentros sentía como se desboronaba mi creí no volverlo a intentar. No tenía en cuenta que mis amigas habían planeado algo para mí.

Cuando ya había reaccionado estaba junto a él detrás de mis amigas. Pero como había sucedido eso. Tenía la amiga más extraña del mundo. Había planeado dejarme sola con él para poder hablarle a respecto a mis sentimientos hacia él.

Mis manos frias, mejillas rojas, piernas temblorosas eran el resultado de encontrarme frente a él en medio de toda la escuchaban burlas entre los espectadores. El sol estaba demasiado fuerte y quemaba con toda su intensidad. Él sonreía con la sonrisa más fingida que podía agarraba la cabeza y decía muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo eso que decía no decía nada. Eran un sinfín de escusas sin sentido, un montón de formas de evadirme.

-me gustas, ya te lo había dicho pero lo vuelvo a gustas

-pero solo te veo como una amiga y no más enserio que solo quiero ser tu amigo no tu noviembre-pero yo quiero que seas mi novio

-aki si no en entiendes que para mí eres más valiosa como amiga que como novia. No te quiero perder me conozco y sé hasta dónde soy capaz de lastimar alguien

-pero tú en este momento tú me estas lastimando

-lo siento pero no puedo concederte lo que quieres. Si tú lo prefieres seamos amigos

-gracias-dije en un susurro antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a mi tire sobre la cama y llore todo lo que pude. Saque unas tijeras de mi mochila y termine con mi larga cabellera rojiza. Desde ese momento no dejaba crecer otra vez a mi cabello lo recortaba cada vez que sentía que este de allí me aleje de crow lo más que pude. No lo volví a saludar durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la escuchaba que su novia se reía porque yo para ella no era nadie. Una chica bien portada con buenas calificaciones y sin ningún error aparente no era atractivo para una chica tan aventurero como él.

Fue así como termine mis años escolares cerca de mi casa. Más adelante entraría al colegio donde perdí más contacto con él y con mis demás compañeros. Una nueva etapa de mi vida estaba por comenzar.


	3. Chapter 3

Segunda parte

Los secretos de la luna

Los años en el colegio fueron de lo más extraños que alguien puede en este momento de la vida cuando nos definimos quienes somos y a dónde vamos. Pero qué pasa cuando en el último año te cambian la vida por completo .precisamente eso fue lo que me paso.

Al entrar al colegio me di cuenta de que nada sería igual. Para empezar no tenía amigas y aunque sherry y carly estaban en el mismo colegio no las veía, teníamos grupos diferentes y nuestros horarios no coincidían. Conocí algunas chicas con las que compartía almuerzo y tareas. Éramos de nueva cuenta cuatro. Eso no quitaba que extrañaba a sherry, carly y misty.

Cada clase era una revelación. Cambiaba mi pensamiento con cada argumento que mis maestros expresaban. Tenía en cuenta que a pesar de estar en ese lugar por decisiones de mis padres yo estaba feliz aprendiendo nuevas cosas. Fue en esos años cuando dejaba de tener miedo a salir, asistía con mis nuevas amigas a todo tipo de museo. Suena algo raro, pero era cierto, no iba a otro lugar con ellas más que a museos.

Pronto conocí a un chico por mail. Comenzamos a enviarnos correos, compartíamos gustos y aficiones. Vivía en otra ciudad del país. Pero teníamos la esperanza de conocernos algún día. A pesar de que él se encontraba muy lejos de mi, me estaba enamorando de él. Era hermoso platicar con él a la misma hora, las cinco de la tarde, al llegar esa hora ambos nos poníamos detrás del ordenador para platicar. Nos dimos cuenta de que éramos lo que queríamos de una pareja. Éramos felices sin vernos ni tocarnos. Sin embargo eso no era real.

Dos años del colegio mantuve esa ilusión hasta que decidí comenzar y vivir en la realidad. Busque de nueva cuenta a la esperanza de que el por fin cambiara de opinión. Al menos eso parecía al principio. Platicábamos más seguido y teníamos buenas charlas. Pensé que comenzaba a gustarle de verdad. Pero no fue asi. Teniamos una cita para vernos pero nunca llego. Luego me explico que había tenido un percanse. Le crei. Tiempo después me entere que tenía novia y en ese momento jure nunca volverme a enamorar de nadie.

En el segundo año escolar quede en el mismo grupo que carly. Era un completo alivio para mi saber que ella estaba en el mismo grupo que yo, las tareas se volvieron mucho más sencillas sabia como trabajar con ella y como tener un buen equipo. Mis calificaciones en esos años subieron considerablemente. En nuestro grupo había un chico rubio que siempre seguía a carly. El daba un poco de miedo, pues a veces estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Pero ella nunca lo notaba.

Con el tiempo Jack, así se llama el rubio, comenzó a acercarse a carly invitándonos a estar en su mismo equipo de investigación. Sus amigos y el eran conocidos por ser los más problemáticos, carly me insistió de cambiar de amigos y comenzar amistad con ellos y así fue.

-¿Qué tema vamos a escoger?-dijo carly

-yo digo que busquemos algo de psicología-respondí

-mejor sobre drogas y cómo actúan en el cerebro-dijo un amigo de Jack

No muy convencida gesticulaba con una pesadez terrible. Aceptamos el tema y así comenzamos una investigación desastrosa.

La maestra quien nos había encargado aquel trabajo comenzó a tener un cierto desprecio por mí. Yo no era de las alumnas que destacaban en algo, y en lo que fui a destacar era en ser la odiada de la maestra, la razón, aun me la pregunto. Cada clase con ella era fastidiosa y aburrida, nunca entendí nada de lo que trataba de explicar y sobretodo nunca quise prestarle atención. Debido a que mis padres me obligaban a no reprobar ninguna materia, tuve la necesidad de crearme un método para pasar esa materia.

Entre voces se escuchaba algo de lo que comúnmente se hablaba. El romance, el amor. Para mí eso era algo sin sentido, antes ya me habían lastimado mucho con ese tema y prefería evitármelo. Jack seguía a todos lados a carly, a veces era fastidioso pero al parecer a ellos les funcionaba.

-aki, iremos a casa de Jack ¿quieres ir?-me preguntaba su amigo

-no sé, mis padres no me darían permiso si carly no va.-mire a carly-¿Qué dices, vamos a su casa?

-no, mis padres no me darían permiso, lo siento-dijo carly antes de irse

Corriendo fui tras de ella hasta alcanzarla, la jale hacia a mí.

-¿Qué pasa porque fuiste tan grosera con él?

-porque no quiero ir con Jack, ya me fastidie de él, además vive muy lejos llegaríamos muy tarde a nuestra casa.

A partir de ese momento carly dejo de tener interés alguno en Jack, lo que provoco que Jack se alejara de nosotras, pero eso nos afectaba. Teníamos una investigación que realizar una pelea que evitar. Así decidí tomar el mando del proyecto y nos organizamos para realizarlo. Pero no contaba que Jack y ninguno de los demás incluidos carly no tenían iniciativa propia por lo cual tenía que decirles que hacer.

-Jack, tú y tus amigos realizarán entrevistas .carly y yo haremos la búsqueda de información en libros y revistas, la traemos para el jueves antes de que la maestra nos vuelva a regañar por no traer el material completo. Dije regañando a Jack

-no te preocupes, no haremos nada malo, solo seremos sujetos de prueba-

-no me parece que se vallan a drogar para confirmar los síntomas

-no pasa nada, el jueves te traemos las entrevistas

La carga escolar era cada vez más. Y con mi fiel lema de dormir antes que realizar tarea me llevo a nunca desvelarme. Los problemas en casa eran cada vez más fuertes. Mamá tenía más peleas en su trabajo y mis hermanos desaparecían todo el día .día a día me quedaba sola, realizaba las tareas de la casa y de la escuela. Para ese tiempo me di cuenta de que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecía y debía madurar a como fuera lugar. Deje a tras mis aficiones y mis motivaciones, seguía por seguir buscando un arma para salir adelante. En plena búsqueda de mi identidad paso algo de lo que nunca olvidare en mi vida.

Era jueves por la mañana. Hacia frio como todos los días. Tenía hambre como todas las mañanas antes de mi clase de física. Después de comer mí almuerzo dentro del salón de clases. Tenía ganas de platicar con alguien, busque el pretexto perfecto el de molestar a Jack con la investigación que le había pedido. Debía realizar unas fichas antes de entregar la información. Al estar sentada en un banco a una mesa antes que Jack solo debía girar mi banco para estar de frente hacia él. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver al chico con el que hablaba Jack. Un chico alto de cabello negro y destellos dorados en el cabello. Vestido de la forma más sencilla que pude ver, me maraville al verlo, pero no logre ver su cara. Cuando Jack y aquel chico salieron de salón fui tras de ellos, para solo lograr una horrible decepción.

No volví a ver a ese chico si no después de unas dos semanas, cuando por segunda vez lo vi con unas dio tanto miedo que pase a su lado, solo para verle la cara e irme como si nada hubiera pasado. Era el acto más cobarde, el huir de lo que sentía, pues me dolía aun ser rechazada y sobretodo ignorada. Aun con la esperanza de volverle a ver, pasaba muy seguido por ese lugar.

La tercera vez que lo vi fue cerca de la biblioteca, estaba solo leyendo. En ese momento decidí contactarlo, fui con Jack para pedirle su correo y poderme contactar con él.

-Jack. ¿Tú tienes un amigo con el cabello negro y pintado de rubio?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-porque quiero conocerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Lo vi leyendo cerca de la biblioteca

-¿te gusta?

-un poco. Solo quiero conocerlo

-te lo mando al rato tú ya sabrás que decirle

-¡no sé qué decirle! ¿Qué de digo?

-que quieres con el

-no me agrada tu idea-dije ya un poco eufórica

-espera. Dile que eres mi amiga y que lo quieres conocer

-esta bien. Al rato que me pases su correo le mando un mail para hablarle

Esa misma tarde llegue a mi casa lo más rápido que pude, me tire a la cama y luego fui corriendo a la computadora, antes de que alguien la tomara. Estuve allí esperando como tres horas hasta que por fin Jack me mando el correo. Cuando estaba a mis manos le envié la solicitud esperando a que me contestara.

Al día siguiente al llegar, Jack fue conmigo a preguntarme sobre lo que había pasado. Aun sin saber nada carly comenzaba a sospechar de algo raro.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-nada, el no contesto a la solicitud

-el casi no está conectado pero ya verás que te dirá que si

-tal vez

-¿de qué hablan?-dijo carly al entrar a nuestra plática

-de nada importante, solo de que la investigación va mal y que debemos buscar más información-le conteste un poco nerviosa

-yo no creo que estén hablando de eso. ¿Me dirán la verdad?-pregunto en un tono molesto

-me gusta un amigo de Jack y estoy tratando de localizarlo

-¿enserio?-dijo feliz-me alegro por ti

-ya verás que llegando a tu casa él ya te contesto-dijo Jack sonriendo


	4. Chapter 4

Segunda parte

Los secretos de la luna

Después de haber dejado a carly en su casa, llegue muy cansada a la mía y tome un gran vaso de fui arrastrándome hacia a mi habitación hasta que por fin había llegado a mi cama. Al estar allí me acosté mirando al techo. Contaba y contaba los segundos por mi cabeza no pasaba nada. Más tarde decidí bañarme y tomar otro vaso grande de agua antes de encender el ordenador.

Valla sorpresa que me di al ver un mensaje de él.

"¿tú quién eres?"

Me dio tanto miedo que no sabía que decirle. Pensaba que él no me mandaría ningún mensaje. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestarle

"soy amiga de Jack"

"¿sabes quién soy?"

"tú eres su amigo del cabello pintado"

"si lo soy. ¿Quieres conocer a una persona psicópata, sadomasoquista?"

Al leer eso tenía duda de la palabra "sadomasoquista". No tenía idea de que significaba esa palabra. Nunca en mi vida la había escuchado. Tarde un poco en contestar. Busque el significado de esa palabra antes de decirle algo al respecto. Al leer en internet el significado "persona que disfruta o siente placer al ser dañado y dañar a otra persona". Por supuesto que eso no significaba algo bueno. Era evidente que aquel chico no quería saber de mí y mucho menos conocerme.

"creo que conocer a otra psicópata no te aria daño"

"me caes bien, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"aki izayoi ¿y tú?"

"yusei fudo"

Unos minutos después se despidió de mí. Tarde mucho tiempo en volverme a conectar. Tenía mucha tarea y exámenes finales. El semestre estaba por terminar. En ese tiempo estaba casi por entrar al último año en la preparatoria. No tenía amigas más que solo carly y medio grupo me creía manipuladora.

Cuando volví a contactar con el hablamos sobre canibalismo y preguntaba cómo era posible que hablara de esos temas con tanta naturalidad sin tener miedo de que me justaran. Precisamente sabía que podía confiar en él. En esa ocasión me cito en la escuela. Recuerdo muy bien que fue en la biblioteca a las día por causas mayores llamada profesora que me castigo no llegue a la hora acordada. Llegando media hora después creí que él iba a estar allí. Por supuesto estaba completamente equivocada no estaba allí. Entre a la biblioteca por un libro para terminar la tarea que mi profesora me había encargado. Un poco decepcionada por mi tardanza. Desde la primaria era una amante de la puntualidad. Llegará tarde para mí era una condena terrible. En esos días aún se abría la puerta del estacionamiento para acceso de los alumnos. Teniendo mucha flojera me decidí ir por esa puerta, era mucho más cómodo para mí irme por allí, caminaba menos y llegaba a la parada del autobús más rápido que si escogía la puerta principal. Pase por un jugo de lo termine sentada en una banca de la cafetería.

Al salir estaba el allí parado hablando con una pareja. De inmediato le sonreí y me dirigí a él. En este momento me gustaría regresar la cinta y borrar ese instante. Claro que si no me hubiera quedado en la biblioteca nunca lo hubiera conocido. Pero no fue así simplemente le hable

-hola. Disculpa debimos encontrarnos en la biblioteca como hace una hora

-ohhhhh. ¿Eres tú?

-si lo soy y bueno estaba por irme

-espera que quiero que tomes un libro para leer, vallamos la biblioteca ¿te parece?-sin decir más lo seguí.

Al entrar a la biblioteca se desaparecio, tres minutos después estaba detrás de mí con el libro que me recomendó.

-pídelo prestado, de seguro te encantara

-eso espero. Sabes que no leo tanto, solo ocasionalmente, ose si una semana sea lo suficiente como para terminar este libro

-creo que si lo lograras, es un libro que te atrapa con su esencia-(fue allí donde escuche por primera vez lo de la esencia de un libro)

-bien, lo leeré

Después de haberlo pedido prestado salimos a unas bancas donde teníamos una buena conversación acerca de los nazis, la segunda guerra mundial y lo torpe que solía ser en mi clase con la maestra que me odiaba tanto. Una hora después se despidió de mí, claro corriendo hacia a mi dándome su número telefónico. Cuando me fui sentía como un millón de "mariposas" revoloteaban en mi estomago. Como no iba a estar feliz, le había agradado, era un avance, hasta su número tenia. Aunque fuera del tamaño de mi mano completa.

Al día siguiente nos volvimos a encontrar. Tenía clase muy temprano así que solo lo salude y me fui, quedando más tarde en vernos. Fui a la clase más aburrida del mundo a saber que sacaba de calificación un terrible ía que tener algo como eso en la boleta escolar no iba a verse bien cuando tuviera que escoger la universidad. Pobre mi actuación en el colegio del norte. Fue ese mismo día que me entere que él estaba por irse a la universidad. Tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo aunque solo fuera un poco la convivencia con él. Cuando llego el momento de vernos otra vez. Estábamos hablando de lo malo que pasaba al estar con carly, pues ella no me prestaba la atención que sentía merecer. De mi mejor amiga y de lo bonito que estaba el día, tampoco olvidó mencionar a su amiga y de cómo se sentía con ella. Todo eso antes de que me descubriera

-¿te gusto?

Pensé unos instantes podía decirle que no y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado o decirle que si pero con el desfortunio de saber que él estaba por irse.

-tal vez si, bueno si-termine en desesperación

Se quedó pensando unos minutos

-te propongo algo. ¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos como si fuéramos novios? ¿Pasa todo y mañana olvidamos que esto pasó?

Parecía una buena propuesta, pero no podía aceptarla. Nunca había tenido novio y no quería empezar de esta forma. Respire y le dije

-¡no!

-entonces hagamos esto .cierra tus ojos.

Dude en hacerlo pero al final lo hice, por mi mente paso la posibilidad de que el me dejaría allí, fue cuando sentí su mano rosando mi rostro con tanta sensibilidad. Sentía horrible, tenía miedo, quería gritar. En ese instante sentí sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Creí que me iba a besar, pero no lo hiso. Cuando por fin abrí mis ojos lo tenía enfrente de mí y sin pensarlo lo bese. Duro muy poco y termino diciéndome que sería la última vez que nos despedí con una bonita sonrisa y me fui.

Aún no había reaccionado sobre eso así que me di cuenta que estaba en una gran equivocación. Los siguientes dos días me la pase llorando todo el día. A mis hermanos en burla lo mencionaban. Era lo peor que había pasado. Por fin había sufrido por alguien que de verdad me importara, llame al número que me había dado pero para mí desgracia no estaba en servicio. Al tercer día se me paso y acepte que se fuera. Seguí mi vida tan normal, termine mis tareas y me prepare para los últimos exámenes.

Una semana después volvió a ´aparecer, decía que me extrañaba que por alguna razón fuera de é extraño, me sentí alegre al escuchar eso. Pero no podía creerle del todo. Le conté sobre el pirsin que tenía planeado hacerme al cumplir un acto por vernos usamos ese pretexto para citarnos unos días después.

De nuevo estaba enfrente de él, esperando a que las cosas regresaran antes del beso. No fue así volvimos a platicar sobre nosotros, o por lo menos eso hacia él, yo solo me quejaba de mi vida tan aburrida y sombría .como una hora después de decir tantas cosas terminamos yendo hacia donde me harían la perforación. No tenía miedo, ni dinero, el termino pagando la perforación y después de comprar una rica paleta de hielo marchamos a su casa. Fue allí cuando tenía miedo. Entramos, miedosa, dudosa y nerviosa salude a su familia. Nos sentamos al ver el televisor. Veíamos un programa infantil que me sabía de memoria. Luego el pidió pizza. Un error gravísimo mi labio estaba del doble del tamaño de lo que debería estar, no la podía comer. Él lo había olvidado

-yusei no puedo comer pizza

-pero porque no, ¿acaso no te gusta?

-tengo los labios más hinchados que si me los hubiera operado, además no puedo comer carne ni queso-termine triste

-perdón no recordaba. Soy un idiota

Comí un rico caldo de verduras

Al término, le me pidió subir a su habitación para ver los poemas que había escrito. O al menos eso creí una trampa, cerró la parecía extraño que no dijeran algo como "con la puerta abierta", pero no escuche eso. Y como si fuera una fiera se me lanzo contra a mí. No sabía que pasaba. Sin embargo me besaba con delicadeza para no lastimarme. Al estar cerca de mí, termino llorando.

-la extraño tanto. Pero no podía seguir estando con ella, me lastimaba tanto. Tenía tanta inseguridad con ella, estaba desesperado no podía soportar que estuviera con otro.

Me contó la historia que tenía con su exnovia. Algo de lo que ninguna chica quisiera saber, pero por ser amable con él lo escuche, le limpie las lágrimas y le pedí que no llorara más. En realidad no sabia que decirle para hacerlo sentir fue como termino ese dia.


	5. Chapter 5

Segunda parte

Los secretos de la luna

"hace mucho deje de escribir, las suaves notas del tiempo se estancaron con mi corazón, las sublimes sonrisas se escondieron en una luna oscura y difícil de disfrutar.

Tus ojos, son la cárcel de la libertad que quizás busco y no logro ver, por la funda de mi inquietante sombra de debilidad.

Tienes un arte en tu forma de mirar que me inquieta mucho, una dulce espada se escurre en mis nervios y hechizas mis manos que están llenas de lodo y porquería, pero tú las has limpiado con una dulce sonrisa en tus ojos de dolor y amor inocente.

Hoy comienzo a escribir, no solo por ti, porque escribir es el mundo de donde provengo y del cual te invito a que conozcas los mares de fuego y las pinturas de agua que habitan en la cárcel de mis pensamientos.

Quiero confesarte que el dolor es algo que disfruto tanto como el cantar de un pájaro ciego en la noche, donde he muerto y vuelo a resurgir con las lágrimas que tú me has ofrecido.

Tus manos y las mías nos llevaron a un sitio que no existe, en un vacío del que recorrimos demasiado rápido, sin entender ni un gramo sobre el amor.

Pero tengo la esperanza en ti como en que aprenderemos los secretos de la noche, las melancolías de la luna y su amor."

Charly

A partir de aquel día nunca lo deje solo. Esa semana se fue demasiado rápido. Ya tenía planes de trabajar. Cada año en vacaciones de verano trabaja para ayudar a mis padres. Este año no podía ser la excepción, así que comenzó a buscar un trabajo. Para mí era demasiado difícil presentarme frente a alguien en favor de algo. Con mi nivel de estudios no podía dar más que ser una vendedora o haciendo limpieza. Un martes como al medio día Salí en busca de trabajo. Pude haber caminado como 5 kilómetros y ya no podía seguir caminando. Decepcionada por no lograr tener algo, regrese a mi casa. Como era de costumbre me avente hacia la cama, cansada dormí lo que restaba del día y por la noche hable con yusei. Sentía miedo al hablar con é daba tanto miedo seguir.

La siguiente ocasión en que nos volvimos a vernos era viernes, me encontraba nerviosa, llevaba conmigo a sherry, después de que ella me insistiera demasiado en presentárselo. Durante el trayecto los dos no dejaban de conversar, no recuerdo un solo segundo de silencio total. Y no dejaban de incluirme en sus conversaciones. Yo sin embargo solo veía el cielo azul, las nubes blancas pasando sobre mí, los girasoles pintando el campo. Los tres allí reunidos parecíamos que éramos felices y sin problemas.

Habíamos llegado a casa de sherry, yusei fue raptado por ella mientras le contaba sobre su familia y por qué había dejado la escuela.

-me gusta mucho las carreras de motocicletas. Deje la escuela para entrar profesionalmente a los ralis que se realizan en la cuidad. Antes no disponía del tiempo necesario para practicar y como ves la zona no es de lo más apropiada para necesario ir a la pista, pero con tanta tarea me era imposible.

-y por ello decidiste dejar la escuela-yusei hiso una mueca-creo saber que significa abandonar algo por realizar tus sueños

-¿tu aun no sabes a que te dedicaras?-pregunto sherry muy interesada

-aun no lo sé. Quiero ayudar a los animales. Son seres que no se pueden proteger solos. Abusamos demasiado de ellos y nos aprovechamos de ellos. Además las personas son tan complicadas no sabría si podría atender a un humano.

-¿y tú aki?-yo estaba cerca de ambos mirando al techo

-yo quiero ser bióloga, o tal vez chef, o tal vez diseñadora, o tal vez periodista-se escuchó una risa

-si fueras chef y te casa con yusei de seguro cocinarías los animales que el crie-sherry se reía descaradamente.

Ya cuando la conversación comenzó a enfriarse, sherry decidió mostrarle fotos familiares. En la puerta ya se hacía su hermano menor, ambos se retiraron y pidieron que los esperáramos, pues sherry tenía un fuerte problema estomacal después de haber comido como loca el día me había hecho raro el que no me pidiera a mi acompañarla. Así fue como nos dejaron solos, me miraba de una forma muy extraña. Yusei comenzó a hablar cobre cosas que yo no entendía, quería que fuera más despacio, pero se mostraba muy desesperado con sus palabras. Termino de contarme sobre su antigua relación y como era que llegaba a soportar cada cosa que ella le hací recosté a un lado de él.

Ambos en la habitación de sherry, solos acostados en la cama de ella, mirábamos al techo hablando de una cosa y otra. No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche pronunciar de sus labios las palabras

"me estas empezando a gustar…no,…tú me gustas"

Lo mire a los ojos, estaba completamente atónita. Dudosa me acerque un poco a él. Fue lento el movimiento de sus brazos rodeándome la cintura, tenía un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho agitado.

-bésame-dijo yusei entre susurros

Sin decir ninguna palabra, mis labios se acercaron a los de él, suaves caricias cálidas sentía al rosar mis labios contra los de él. Solo no tardo en regresar, se veía un poco mejor. Antes de que pudiera vernos nos aventamos lejos del otro, trate de peinarme y pararme .con señas y un poco de susurros, planeamos irnos a otro lado donde pudiéramos estar más solos.

Un paso hueco y uno ligero. Un tenue sonido mientras caminábamos por el parque. Risas de niños, lloriqueos, motores de autos al pasar cerca de nosotros, las hojas mientras el viento las golpeaba, una respiración cortante, un corazón palpitante. Toda clase de sonidos se escuchaban. Sentados en un borde de una banca veíamos correr a los niños, a un señor quien la tarde se convirtió en noche, postrado en sueños. Con la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, con periódico en mano.

Yusei en una pose de ternura, ojos trasparentes. Podía ver a través de ellos, una sonrisa forzada. Miraba con detalle cada movimiento cerca neotenia ser descubierta con un chico de ese porte, tenía miedo de ser descubierta por crow.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte al verlo nostálgico

-nada-miro un árbol-recuerdos pasan por mi mente

-¿te hieren?

-aki-dijo evadiendo mi pregunta

-¿Qué pasa?

-quiero hacer el amor contigo-sentí como si una espada entrara por mi pecho-¿estas dispuestas?

Por mi mente pasaron un sinfín de posibilidades. Como iba a hacerlo ya una vez lo había rechazado peor una segunda vez. Ya había faltado a casa un da pero un segundo no era apropiado para una chica de 17.y menos meterse con un chico mayor. Perder mi virginidad con un chico que apenas conozco. ¿Me arrepentiré?

-no es adecuado hacerlo en este lugar-yusei guardo silencio

-tengo un plan, tengo una segunda casa y siempre está sola, vallamos allá

-está bien-dije titubeando

Pronto ya estábamos en el subterráneo dirigiéndonos al centro de la cuidad. Era aún más tarde. Los vagones se encontraban solitarios, poco movimiento surgía a nuestro alrededor. Feliz y nerviosa jugaba con mis dedos. Yusei me abrazaba como si de una pareja se tratase. No estaba segura que era en ese momento. Era Aki la que se encontraba a lado de Yusei o era otra persona que estaba dispuesta a todo para iniciar una aventura. Desde ese momento deje de ser la Aki temerosa y miedosa, la que temía arriesgar y conseguir más allá de lo que tenía, ver más allá de lo que veían sus resplandecientes ojos ámbar.

La tierna mirada zafiro de Yusei me trasportaba aun lugar que no existía en este mundo. Sus destellantes luces doradas del cabello para muchos le daba el porte de una mujer, sin embargo al ver su rostro no quedaba duda de que no era así sus alargados y delgados labios rosas, provocaban en mi la sensación de besarlo y no separarme de él.

-Aki, no tendremos tiempo de ir al centro de la cuidad, ¿te parecería mejor irnos directo a mi casa?

Yo estaba a un lado de la sentada. De lo más incómoda. Mi abuela decía que una señorita no podía sentarse con la piernas abiertas debía sentarse correctamente. Era una incomodidad. Siendo abrazada por él, a pesar de que odiaba ser abrazada. Estar tan cerca de alguien me provocaba una severa incomodidad, que al final resultaría agradable

-claro, pero dime ¿Por qué esta vacía?

-allí vivía con mi padre, pero ya no .esta sola-sonrió amablemente

Estaba en un punto sin retorno y tenía tanto miedo que creí que moriría de la presión que se ejerció sobre mí. Creo que yusei la persivia. Tardado unas dos horas después ya estábamos en una colina donde jugaban futbol. Mirábamos como jugaban, en lo particular no me agrada el futbol, pero veía que a él sí.

Cuando ellos se fueron nosotros bajamos a la cancha y nos acostamos en el pasto. Yusei puso un poco de música. Riéndonos de mis malos gustos con canciones populares entre las chicas guiados por un artista de lo más femenino que podría ser un hombre con una voz increíble.

-¿Cómo es posible que te guste?

-esta guapo el vocalista

-parece mujer, no puedo creer que me gustara en mi pubertad

-ah! Lo has admitido, también escuchabas su música

-pero fue hace mucho

-yo aún recuerdo como va esa canción

-mejor cantemos esta-dijo al escucharse "crep"

Ambos cantamos bajo un recién cielo estrellado, un crepúsculo a lo lejos y miles de mosquitos alrededor de nosotros. Parecíamos ser infinitos. Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. Y aun no llegaba aquella parte a la que temía tanto. Llame a mi madre avisándole que no llegaría a casa. Ella un poco eufórica no tuvo otra opción más que darme el permiso, pobre de mi madre tenía que soportar que su hija bien portada se estuviera convirtiendo en una rebelde y libre de sus acciones. Su pequeña Aki estaba creciendo.

-esta escena me recordó un anime-dije al ver el cielo estrellado y los dos acostados-se trata de un chico impopular que conoce a una chica de lo más antipática y enamoran y su primera cita es bajo las estrellas. Ella a ello trata muy mal pero ella lo ama.

-¿me harás lo mismo que al?

-no, esta situación es diferente

-ya que irnos a la casa, es noche y temo a que te pase algo.

Me ayudo a levantarme. Tome mis cosas que se encontraban regadas al rededor y lo seguí como si se tratara de una niña siguiendo a su padre. Llegamos a su casa. No había luz, por lo tanto no podíamos encender la televisión, teníamos previsto ver unas películas. El salió por una velas dejándome en una profunda oscuridad .le temía tanto a la oscuridad, temblaba de miedo, me tranquilice y tome su sus fotos, se veía muy gracioso sonriendo con sus amigos, y después vi la foto de doliendo sabia porque pero me había dolido tanto que me escondí en un rincó escuchaban unos pasos se, apague el celular y me escondí de él tratando de asustarlo

-¡!Buuuuu!-grite muy bajito

-no me asustaste. ¿Que estabas haciendo allí?

-quería asustarte

-no funciono

-ya me di cuenta

-encenderé las velas, ve al sillón y siéntate ya voy para allá

No tardo ni un minuto cuando ya estaba allí.me recosté sobre el sillón pequeño y el sobre el grande. Hablábamos y hablamos de cosas que nos pasaron. Cosas graciosas, tristes, sucesos que no olvidamos por alguna razón. Comenzaba a tener mucho calor pero por miedo a que algo pasara no me quite el sueter. El pronto lo noto

-¿tienes calor?

-si

Alejo la vela de mí y sonrió

-cuando tengas sueño me avisas tú te dormirás en la cama y yo aquí

-sí, te aviso cuando tenga sueño

Seguimos platicando, pero se había dado en ese momento tanta confianza que termine diciéndole

-si quiero hacerlo

No escuche palabra alguna de él. Ya estaba encima de mí besándome. Pero a diferencia de la ocasión pasada, fue tierno y delicado. No pude resistir ante tales caricias. Mi respiración se agitaba, escuchaba latir mi corazón cada vez más fuerte y la noche termino siendo nuestra.


End file.
